


If walls could talk

by sebos



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Choking, M/M, Public Sex, sneaky gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: Porter and Hugo are up to no good in a public dressing room.





	If walls could talk

A hand running through his hair forced Porter awake from his little nap he didn’t even realize he slipped into. He let himself enjoy the gentle stroking for a bit before he figured he was woken up for a reason. 

“I should cut it right?” he asked, sitting up and pulling a strand of hair down in front of his face. He wanted to grow his hair out and he had no problem with how it looked currently but all the questions and complaints about it on social media really made him reconsider it. Honestly thought the only person who’s opinion mattered to him was his boyfriend’s, if Hugo wanted him to shave it all he’d do it in a heartbeat if   
it would make him happy. Hugo crawled into Porter’s lap and tucked his boyfriend’s hair behind his ear. 

“If you like it how it is then leave it, it’s your hair not mine.” Porter just huffed, he could never go to Hugo for advice because he was just too fucking nice and supportive. Whenever he had a problem Hugo would just say, “whatever you want my love” and leave him hopeless. It would be annoying if he didn’t love him so much. 

“Besides, my hair is almost longer than yours anyway. If you cut yours I guess that means I have to cut mine,” Hugo said, giving Porter a quick kiss on lips and moving off of the bed. Porter tried to respond but he felt himself stop short when he saw Hugo reach for the bottom of his own shirt and pull it off. Sure they literally fucked as soon as they got in the hotel room an hour or two ago but his significant other had this way of being a tease without even knowing it and it drove Porter crazy. He felt his mouth go dry so he had to swallow a bit before he could talk again.

“So uh…what are you gettin’ changed for?” Hugo shot Porter a look as he buttoned up his shirt and Porter felt scared for a second.

“Are you kidding me? We’re having dinner with Dillon and Anton remember? I want to get there on time for once too so hurry up and get changed.” Porter didn’t want to admit that he had actually completely forgotten their plans for that night because he didn’t want to prove Hugo’s theory that he was completely lost without him. Because honestly, he was. Instead he just rolled off the bed and made his way over to his suit case where he rummaged around for something decent looking to wear, all while trying to ignore the fact that Hugo was stripping himself down to his boxers right next to him. Porter took his time taking out his nicely folded clothes and haphazardly throwing them over his shoulder. A pair of socks, decent looking pants, cleans boxers, and…oh. Oh no. Quickly shifting through the rest of his luggage, Porter started to panic. He didn’t know what was worse, his boyfriend reprimanding him or showing up to fancy dinner in some dumb ass anime shirt; because apparently in his sleep deprived state that morning he had seemed to only pack a handful of unpresentable shirts and nothing that he could actually wear that night. He slowly started to stand up, shirt in hand.

“How do you feel about this?” he asked, holding the shirt in front of himself for his boyfriend to see. He would have laughed at the exasperated look Hugo gave him if he weren’t scared for his life at that moment. 

“What? No Porter, wear a button up or something. You’re not wearing..her.” The French boy waved his hand motioning towards the offending shirt before turning to look in the mirror to fix his bun.

“But its Menma!” Porter whined. Hugo whipped around and raised a finger.

“Arrêt! I don’t care if she’s the first lady of France Porter! Stop fooling around and get dressed.” Porter figured this was one battle he wasn’t going to win so he’d just have to improvise. They were in central LA,   
there had to be a shopping mall somewhere. He could just snag a shirt and meet everyone at dinner on time right? Another great idea from Porter Robinson. He pocketed his phone and made his way to the door.

“I’m gonnaaa be right back.” Porter tried to slip out the door but Hugo was too quick. The smaller boy pushed him against the door and bent his arm behind his back. Why was he so extra all the time?

“Where are you going my love?” Hugo asked. The way he twisted his boyfriend’s arm and spoke in a condescending tone made Porter realize that if he didn’t tell the truth Hugo would probably slaughter him right then and there. 

“I’m going to buy a shirt because I forgot to pack one,” he sighed. Hugo let up, he pretty figured that’s what happened because this happened quite often. They always overworked themselves to the point where they were always tired and forgetting stuff when they traveled but Hugo tried to take it upon himself to be the semi responsible one. He knew Porter was a mess and he adored him for it. Besides if he didn’t love Porter’s dysfunctional ass who else would?

“Ok well, let’s go then. I’ll call us an uber and well buy you a shirt. We’ll be quick.” Porter smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

“Thank you for not getting mad baby.” 

“Oh no I’m furious, but I’ll just reprimand you later. C’mon allons-y,” he patted Porter’s ass. Porter didn’t know whether he should be scared or turned on, either way he took Hugo’s hand and they left for the mall.

\-----

“You just need one so just find something on you size and try it on quick.” Hugo already stared sifting through a rack of plain button ups. He was kind of excited to get to dress his boyfriend up for once, he just wished he could spend more time and pick out a whole outfit instead of one shirt Porter would probably never wear again. Porter gently rested his head on Hugo’s shoulder and whined.

“Can you just pick something for me, please?” Why was he so useless? But of course the French boy was weak and complied to his boyfriend’s request. He found a few shirts of a singular color and placed them in Porter’s outstretched arms. They then found an employee and followed them to the dressing room. Hugo ushered Porter in and reassured him that he would stand outside and wait for him to try them on. It didn’t even take five minutes for Porter to mutter “Baby…I need help,” behind the door. The employee that helped them made it clear that only one person was allowed in the room at a time but Hugo knew if he didn’t help his boyfriend they’d be here longer than they needed to be. He shut the door behind him and turned around to see Porter struggling to button up his shirt. He couldn’t blame him for having trouble though, once you miss one button the whole thing is fucked. Hugo just hummed and redid the buttons, he smiled when he felt Porter’s eyes on him. 

“Sorry I’m such a fucking mess…” he apologized. Hugo felt a bit of guilt, Porter probably felt bad they were going to be late to dinner but in actuality Hugo couldn’t give a shit about going. He’d rather but face to face with Porter in a stuffy dressing room than go to dinner and have to act more mature than he actually was. Porter was his everything and he cherished their time together, even at a time like this. He was just happy they were together. 

“It’s ok, I love you for it,” he said, fixing Porter’s collar and patting down the wrinkles. Porter stepped to the side to look at himself in the mirror, he didn’t really care what he looked like but he figured he’d humor Hugo. He looked at his boyfriend and shrugged. 

“This is fine yeah?” Hugo held his hand in front of his face trying to look like he was thinking, but in reality he was trying to cover the fact that he was biting his lip. The combination of a nice shirt, tight pants, and his slicked back hair made Hugo gasp. His boyfriend looked so hot, but honestly when didn’t he? The boy felt like he was falling in love all over again. 

“It’s more than fine, but of course I’m a little biased,” he purred, throwing his arms around Porter’s neck and leaning into him. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Hugo made the first move. It started with a soft kiss, he liked going slow and just enjoying the feeling of having the one he loved so close to him. He pet Porter’s hair with one hand and held his face with the other. He felt so relaxed and happy that he actually drew in a quick breath when he felt his boyfriend press himself deeper into the kiss. If there was one thing that never failed to turn the smaller boy on it was his lover got handsy and needy. He immediately moved both hands to Porter’s face and kissed him harder. Now he was all hot and bothered and he wanted more. Before he could shove his tongue further into the other boy’s mouth he was stopped. He stared at Porter, dazed and confused. 

“Wait I thought you were worried about being late?” Hugo was too distracted by his puffy lips to really listen to what he was saying. Instead he stuck his fingers in Porter’s belt loops and gently tugged. 

“I don’t actually care about that. In fact…” He yanked down Porter’s pants and boxers and started to wiggle out of his own pants. When they were both naked from the waist down he started to rub small circles into his boyfriend’s hips and looked up at him, lust in his eyes. 

“I might have hid your nice shirts in my luggage specifically so we could find ourselves in this…” he flicked the tip of Porter’s cock with his thumb. “…situation.” Porter would have laughed if Hugo wasn’t playing with his dick at the moment. Here he was panicking that Hugo would be mad at him all night for making them late when in actuality the little French motherfucker just wanted to fuck in public. But how could he stay mad with his boyfriend slowly stroking his dick and kissing that sensitive spot on his neck. He could tell Hugo was getting desperate from the fact that his hand on Porter’s dick was speeding up, trying to get his dick wet as a form of lubrication. Now knowing Hugo’s sneaky nature he figured the other boy probably went ahead and prepped himself before they even got to the mall. Porter figured that he should stop Hugo before he got worked up and came all over his boyfriend’s hand. He switched their positions so Hugo was against the wall and he was hovering over him. He tried to go for foreplay but Hugo shot him a look that he wanted to be fucked against that wall and he wanted it now. So Porter complied and put his hands under Hugo’s ass, lifting him up and pushing him against the wall as leverage. Hugo slammed their lips together for another rough kiss and that really got Porter going. While his mouth was occupied he took his time slowly pushing into his boyfriend, as desperate as they were he wanted to make sure they were both comfortable and ok to keep going. Hugo rubbed the back of Porter’s neck; a sign that he was fine, so Porter kept going until he was all the way in. Then he pulled all the way out until to slam back up into Hugo’s ass. Hugo moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth thankfully because Porter had almost completely forgotten the fact that they were very much in public and anyone that walked by could very much hear them. 

“You gotta be quiet baby,” he whispered, setting a decently quick pace pounding into the other boy and leaving a dark hickey on his collar bone that he’ll admire later. 

“Ah fuck!” Hugo moaned and tried to bounce on Porter’s cock. Porter started to feel a little nervous, he really didn’t want to get caught but the thought of it also turned him on even more. So decided to do what any reasonable partner would do when fucking their significant other in the confined space of a public dressing room; choke his boyfriend. Hugo had brought it up once it twice during sex that he liked to be dominated and choked out. One time he even took Porter’s hand and brought it up to his own neck, moaning for Porter to go ahead and just press down but Porter was always too nervous and denied him. But now was as good a time as ever to just push Hugo’s throat into the wall and fuck him quickly. Porter had to press himself against the other boy, struggling to hold him up with one arm and choke him with the other but that was more incentive to be quick. Hugo brought both his hands up to cup his boyfriend’s around his throat but he didn’t do anything to pull them away, he just gently laid them there and whimpered while Porter thrusted faster. He let out a particular loud whine and Porter snapped to face him immediately. But he wasn’t being loud just for the sake of it, he wanted a kiss and Porter was happy to oblige his little pillow prince. Behind closed doors Hugo liked to be rough; he liked having all the attention on him and feeling loved, in the end though it was gentle kisses and words of affection that got him off. A few soft kisses and some lip biting and Hugo could feel that familiar tight feeling in his dick. He could tell Porter was close from the fact that his legs were shaking and his breath was uneven, he loved when his boyfriend got like this. He was all disheveled, frantic, and out of breathe all because of him and that really boosted his ego. Trusting Hugo to be quiet, porter let go of his throat, immediately leaning in to kiss the red finger marks he left. The slight ache make Hugo’s dick twitch. He put one finger under Porter’s chin and made him look him in the eyes.

“Cum with me baby.” 

“Anything for you my love.” Porter was never really talkative during sex so Hugo really wasn’t expecting that. He brought their lips together one more time for a kiss to silence his own moan while he came all over their stomachs. Porter came in Hugo’s ass shortly after, he kept it together long enough to help Hugo down and pull both their pants up. His legs were shaky and he felt a bit dizzy but Hugo had no problem putting on his now cum covered underwear and fixing himself in the mirror. The other boy helped Porter fix himself up so it didn’t like they were just fucking like horny teenagers. When Hugo deemed them presentable he gave Porter a kiss on the cheek and held his hand, still glowing and excited from his orgasm.

“Come on, if we make it to dinner on time we can jerk each other off under the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> theres not enough porn of these two what the mcshit  
> also sorry the end is like abrupt  
> idk how to end shit  
> pls dont take this seriously im dumb
> 
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> https://pwssyboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
